HOTD Uzumaki Naruto (Alpha)
by ReyShaman96
Summary: Se fueron por dos semanas lejos de la ciudad, en un paseo escolar de fin del primer semestre, una vez volvieron todo había cambiado, el mundo que alguna vez conocieron se había ido, la ciudadanos se volvieron locos al comenzar un acto masivo de canibalismo, ahora su único objetivo es sobrevivir, dentro de una academia llena de... Adv:Ooc y A/U ademas de Harem.
1. Chapter 1

— Hola a todos los compañeros y compañeras de Fanfiction, soy Rey96 un escritor amateur que espera que se diviertan e intriguen con mis historias (risas) aunque hace tiempo que no actualizo, por eso he decidido subir el prólogo de esta historia que hace tiempo que tenía, esto es un proyecto en el cual estuve trabajando, originalmente un Cross de Naruto y H.O.T.D (Higschool Of The Dead), pero siento que todavía no tiene lo necesario para considerase un Cross así que lo dejaré por aquí y veré que pasa, obviamente aparecerán personajes de ambos universos, tanto de Naruto como del de H.O.T.D, espero ver que pasa y si tiene buena acogida pienso seguir subiendo capítulos, ho si no... Pues tendré que borrarlo, bueno sin mas los dejo con el prologo, Nos vemos.

.

.

.

.

Renuncia de Derechos: Naruto ni H.O.T.D me pertenecen, esto es un fic sin fines de lucro, además de que no pretendo insultar a nadie, solo subir mis locas ideas.

Resumen: Se fueron por dos semanas lejos de la ciudad, en un paseo escolar de fin del primer semestre, una vez volvieron todo había cambiado, el mundo que alguna vez conocieron se había ido, la ciudadanos se volvieron locos al comenzar un acto masivo de canibalismo, ahora su único objetivo es sobrevivir, dentro de una academia llena de... Zombis.

* * *

Prologo: Una mañana común.

* * *

Hoy era temprano, alrededor de las cinco y media de la mañana, fue cuando ese incesante sonido de "Beep beep beep" comenzó a resonar con fuerza en la habitación de Uzumaki Naruto, un chico de dieciséis años de edad, de cabello corto rubio y ojos azules eléctricos, como era costumbre el incesante "pitido" del despertador lo había sacado de su cómodo sueño, mientras estiraba una mano con dificultad y flojera mientras buscaba el mencionado aparato electrónico, no escuchó como la puerta se abría lentamente, la puerta de su habitación.

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep._

— Mmm... Donde esta... Por aquí... Solo quiero dormir-ttebayo.

Naruto murmuro eso mientras un pequeño hilo de saliva salia de su boca y se conectaba a un charco un poco mas grande que se había formado posiblemente durante la noche donde hasta hace poco estaba apoyada su mejilla, mientras seguía manoteando para buscar el aparato, este fue tomado por una mano diferente a la suya, por como se podía observar la pintura de color purpura en las uñas, era claramente una mano femenina.

 _Beeep, beep, beep-... *clic*._

— _..._ ¿Estas cansado no~? — Una voz completamente femenina fue la que se escucho, una hermosa voz melodiosa y dulce, reconfortante y hasta cierto punto muy acogedora, solo había dulcura en ese tono de voz.

— Si — Respondiendo de manera inconsciente el rubio solo pudo agradecer mentalmente que hayan apagado el molesto ruido.

— ¿No te quieres levantar cierto~?.

— No, aquí es cómodo, calentito y además tengo flojera — Respondió de manera casi automática Naruto, sin embargo a los segundos después se vino a dar cuenta de algo, estaba hablando con alguien... Y en esta casa solo había una persona mas aparte de el... Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras se levantaba de un salto, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

— ¡Ooooh! Ya veo... Naruto-kun tiene mucho sueño~ — La voz seguía siendo muy dulce, sin embargo de un momento a otro una intensa aura hostil comenzó a inundar la habitación del adolescente, mientras la voz se volvía completamente demoníaca — **¡Pero a mi me importa una mierda! ¡Levantate ahora!.**

— ¡Eeeeeeh lo siento Oka-sama! ¡Me lavantare ahor-! — En joven Uzumaki no fue capaz de terminar su oración ya que solo pudo ver con horror como un balde de agua con hielo era arrojado a su cabeza — ¡Esta heladaaaaaaaa!.

La responsable solo pudo sonreír malevolamete, se trataba de una mujer cerca de sus cuarenta años ya, unas cuantas arrugas se podían observar si se miraba con atención a ella, aunque su figura de reloj de arena solo hacia desechar que ya estuviera por esa edad, ya que solo desmostraba unos veinte siete años, su cabello es de color rojo atado en una cola de caballo alta, ojos de color violeta y rostro un poco redondo, no lleva maquillaje en su rostro ya que no es necesario, además de que ella esta usando un chaleco militar de camuflaje verde con tonos mas oscuros y pantalones a juego, de calzado unas botas negras militares también.

Una especie de látigo para adiestrar caballos en su mano derecha, mas bien conocido como una "Fusta".

Azotando el látigo contra la mesita de noche, Naruto vio con horror como el pobre despertador era echó añicos, su madre Uzumaki Kushina... Realmente daba miedo, sin protestar y a la máxima velocidad posible se levanto de su cama y parándose derecho y sacando pecho, hizo un saludo militar.

—¡Buenos días Uzumaki Naruto! — Kushina cambio su voz de una demoniaca a una voz de comando, no había nada de femenino en su voz, solo poder.

— ¡Buenos días Señora! — Naruto respondió en un tono fuerte y elevado.

— ¡Quiero dos mil lagartijas ahora! — Grito la pelirroja mientras sonreía.

— ¡Enseguida Señora! — Naruto se lanzo de cara al piso mientras comenzaba a hacer las lagartijas — ¡Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve...!.

— Continúe así Uzumaki Naruto, después de las dos mil repeticiones, quiero verlo a las 600 horas, para la practica y tratamiento, posteriormente a las 800 horas se retirara a sus estudios... ¿Cuales son las reglas? — Pregunta Kushina al momento que se subia en la espalda de su hijo.

— ¡... 34! Numero uno: nunca decir a nadie sobre el entrenamiento ¡35! Número dos: nunca usar la violencia contra un civil ¡36! Numero tres: nunca decir nada sobre mis... Enfermedades y tratamiento a nadie... ¡37! Numero cuatro: siempre hacer caso a Lucy... ¡38! ¡39! ¡40! ¡41!... — Naruto siguió con sus lagartijas como si el peso de Kushina no significara nada.

Kushina solo sonrió al escuchar las respuestas de su hijo.

Así era la vida de Uzumaki Naruto, técnicamente una vida normal hasta cierto punto, su madre había servido al ejército de Japón por lo cual también el debía de sufrir estricta disciplina, su madre era una maniática con que debía de aprender todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en la ciudad, Naruto en verdad no odiaba el tratamiento que le daba su madre, al contrario estaba agradecido con ella, sin embargo el no tenia permitido usar ninguna de las cosas que le había enseñado su madre a los demás, para los pocos amigos... Si se pudieran decir así, el solo era un debilucho chico de dieciséis años, además no que le gustara presumir que puede hacer dos mil lagartijas en menos de una hora con almenos unos cincuenta kilos sobre su espalda, no, el era discreto.

* * *

— **Salto en el tiempo 600 horas hogar Uzumaki—**

* * *

— ... Oka-sama... ¿Es necesario que siga el tratamiento? — Pregunto Naruto ahora vestido con una especie de bata blanca de hospital mientras bajaba por un ascensor, a su lado derecho se encontraba su madre mientras a su izquierdo se encontraba una chica de su misma edad.

La chica usa una camisa blanca y una falda corta de color verde, una cinta verde en su cabello de color rubio, sus ojos son de color rojo, su cara no muestra ninguna emoción y sus ojos no tienen brillo, esta chica es Lucy, la guardiana de Naruto desde que este nació, la chica mostraba ser un año mayor que este.

Kushina hizo una mueca al momento que desviaba sus ojos lejos del informe que estaba leyendo, en el cual se podía observar el rostro de su hijo.

— Es por su propio bien Maestro, si sigue el tratamiento sus enfermedades ya nunca mas serán un problema — La respuesta de Lucy hizo que Naruto solo suspirara mientras se recargaba en una pared, mirando la espalda de su madre, la cual ahora estaba vestida con una especie de bata blanca de laboratorio y en su rostro se encontraban unos lentes.

Este era el máximo secreto de la familia Uzumaki, Kushina no sirvió a su país como una soldado que se lanzaba al ataque apenas le dieran una orden, no, Kushina era una científica que trabajaba en el desarrollo de armas, aunque tiempo después se retiraría de las fuerzas para prestarle la máxima atención posible a su embarazo, el cual resulto ser Naruto, el cual lametablmente nació con una extraña enfermedad, la cual no lo dejaría vivir mas haya de los veinte años, eso fue lo que le dijeron los médicos, sin embargo Kushina no acepto eso y creando por su propio dinero un laboratorio subterráneo buscaba día a día la cura para su hijo... Bansandose en antiguos proyectos.

Obviamente el laboratorio de Kushina estaba debajo de su casa, como una especie de construcción secreta que solo era conocida por ella y su hijo... Y lucy.

Después de que el ascensor se detuviera llegaron a una especie de habitación donde se podían ver mucha computadoras y aparatos que Naruto realmente no entendía para que eran, suspirando se recostó en la camilla que estaba en el centro de todos esos aparatos... Preparándose mentalmente para lo que seria su día a día.

— Sea fuerte Maestro — Dijo Lucy a su lado, Naruto solo sonrió debilmente mientras veía como su madre traía una bandeja, en la cual se podían observar mas de siete tipo diferentes de inyecciones de distintos colores, se estremeció de tan solo ver como su madre comenzaba a revisar las agujas, un suave apretón en su mano le hizo volver la vista hacia lucy.

— Sea fuerte.

— ... Gracias Lucy.

— Veinticinco de junio de dos mil catorce, al sujeto Alpha se le aplicará las vacunas correspondientes a la rutina, desde hace cinco años se ha detectado que las vacunas con los virus G, H, T, J y Z, han echo que el individuo responda positivamente, su erfemedad se ha visto seriamente ralentizada, su espectativa de vida aumento de los veinte años a los setenta, Efectos secundarios positivos... Al estar expuesto a los virus y recibir dosis diarias de los mismos, sus habilidades físicas se han visto incrementadas llegando a ser igual de fuerte que quince expertos militares... Efectos secundarios negativos... Falta de sueño, perdida de apetito y pérdida de visión... Se espera que con los virus B y C, estos efectos se cancelen... Mi nombre es Uzumaki Kushina y abro este nuevo expediente con el nombre de ... "Uzumaki Naruto (Alpha)".

Una mascarilla fue puesta en la boca de Naruto mientras lo adormecía para evitarle un poco el dolor.

— ... Cierto mañana es el día que salimos por dos semanas de la ciudad... Es el paseo de fin de semestre... Oka-sama debes de fir...ma..r...unos...papeles... — Dijo Naruto mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente y se iba quedando dormido.

— ... Comenzando la inyección del Virus... T.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin prólogo.

Siguiente capitulo: Acto 1— La Academia de los muertos—Capítulo 1: Tras dos semanas.

* * *

— Espero les haya gustado el prólogo y me lo hagan saber mediante review, además de que si tienen sugerencias estaré feliz de leerlas y si es posible incluirlas en el fic (risas) muy bien con esa me despido.

Atte:Rey96.


	2. Chapter 2

–Hola a todos aquí el Rey96, trayéndoles el nuevo capitulo de esta historia, el cual corresponde al capitulo 1, ya que lo anterior solo fue un prologo de mil quinientas palabras, el capitulo de hoy es un poco mas largo, con tres mil palabras, el doble del prologo, además de que hoy comienza el primer acto, el cual se desarrollara mientras los protagonistas se encuentren en la academia, hoy ya comienzan los problemas mis lectores… Pero como no quiero hacer spoilers, solo contestare sus review y me marchare jejejeje, nos leemos al final.

 **Review:**

 **Loko89772** : Espero que este igual te guste amigo.

 **Uzumakidragneel559** : gracias por el apoyo amigo y tratare de hacer que este fic no sea tan cliché jsjsjsjs.

 **Daniel Ricardo Ortega S:** Tratare de no defraudar amigo jejeje, espero te guste el capitulo de hoy.

 **Ichimaruuu** : Jajajaja si no tiene la palabra, bueno no importa espero que como tu haya otros lectores curiosos que entren y le echen una ojeada, aquí la continuación jsjsjsj.

 **REGIS MARK 5** : Gracias por el concejo amigo, lo tendre en cuenta, cuando tenga uno de esos malditos bloqueos mentales, que me da cuando estoy en alguna historia, espero que el capitulo de hoy te agrade.

 **El nuevo** : Lord de pose sexual? No se que abras querido decir con eso pero lo tomare con humor jajajaja, gracias por lo de no ser amateur jejejeje eso me alegra que piensen asi jejeje, a mi también me tiene hastiado lo de siempre, trato de salir de lo rutinal jejeje espero el capitulo de hoy te agrade.

* * *

 **Renuncia** **de derechos:** No me pertenece ninguno de los dos animes aquí mencionados, solo hago esto por diversión.

* * *

Acto 1: La academia de los muertos –Capitulo 1: Tras dos semanas.

 _Bruuumm._

Mientras hacia sonar su motor el bus escolar de color platino, era manejado confianzudamente por el señor Bots, un hombre cerca ya de sus cuarenta años de edad de cabello canoso y algunas arrugas en su cara, todo iba relativamente normal durante el viaje de regreso a la ciudad, haban estado dos semas encerrados en unos hoteles, que decían… "Conectate con la Naturaleza" y si que se conectaron con la naturaleza, debido a las montañas y los grandes arboles, no fueron capaces de conectarse a internet ni siquiera de realizar llamados a sus familiares, sin radio ni televisión, estas fueron las dos peores semanas para muchos, dado que solo podían pensar que de algún modo habían vuelto a la prehistoria, la clase 2-C de la academia Tokonomu, realmente la paso mal.

Aunque incidentes realmente no hubieron, para tratarse de chicos y chicas de dieciséis años de edad, se comportaron espléndidamente, por lo cual los profesores encargados, Mitarashi Anko, una mujer de veinte cinco años de edad, cabello morado y ojos marrones, profesora de educación física, el maestro sarutobi Asuma de historia, un hombre cerca de sus treinta con prominente barba, el cual siempre lo podían observar fumándose un cigarrillo, realmente ese tipo iba a morir de cáncer algún da, era lo que pensaban muchos y para finalizar la maestra en jefe, Yuhi Kurenai, una profesora de veintiocho años de edad de cabello negro ondulado y ojos rojos.

Mientras veía a los profesores de forma aburrida, un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y miraba de forma aburrida el techo blanco del autobús, a su lado se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio lacio algo pálido, vestía el uniforme de la escuela, una chaqueta de color verde a juego con una falda, la chica dormía tranquilamente, en su rostro palido no había ninguna clase de expresión, el joven sonrio levemente al momento que la cubria con su chaqueta dado que hacia frio.

–Si el director no fuera tan tacaño podría comprar unos autobuses mejores ¿no crees Naruto?.

El reconocido como Naruto no dijo nada al momento que cerraba sus ojos y trataba de dormir, tratando de ignorar a la chica que se había asomado por sobre el asiento trasero y que lo miraba fijamente, atraves de los cristales de sus lentes con sus ojos rojizos, mientras su cabello de color rojo caia por los costados de su cara, tocando levemente el rostro del joven.

–No lo se Karin… No soy un hombre de cincuenta años de edad que se sienta detrás de un escritorio todo el dia mientras reviso documentos… Yo soy Naruto, un adolescente de dieciséis años que solo quiere tomar una siesta.

–Cierto… mmmm ¿no tienes hambre?... Tengo un poco de papas saladas – Naruto abrió uno de sus ojos para ver como delante de su rostro una bolsa de papas se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

–No gracias… No tengo hambre.

–Sabes que no te he visto comer desde hace tres días… Ademas de que siempre te veo tratando de dormir, ¿no puedes dormir?... ¿Acaso… Es por "eso"?.

No pudo evitar poner una mueca ante el recordatorio de la pelirroja, no quería acordarse de eso, es cierto que ha estado asi debido en cierta forma a lo que había ocurrido hace algún tiempo, pero no todo se debía a ello, ignorando a la chica sobre su cabeza, volvió a cerrar sus ojos, Karin suspiro con cansancio, cuando ya estaba corriéndose hacia atrás, su mano fue tomada, algo confundida miro como el Uzumaki tomo la bolsa de papas y comenzaba a comer unas cuantas.

–… ¿Asi esta bien? – Pregunto Naruto mientras comia unas cuantas papas.

–Mucho mejor – Contesto al momento que sacaba un par de papas también y comenzaba a comer.

Pasaron alrededor de treinta minutos desde que había estado comiendo esas papas con Karin, no estaban mal, pero tampoco eran un manjar, mirando por sobre el asiento se dio cuenta que la pelirroja llevaba un par de audífonos en sus oídos y probablemente no escuchaba nada, además de que su respiración era tranquila y calmada, probablemente se había quedado dormida, para la mayoría de personas era común quedarse dormida en viajes largos, al no tener nada mejor que hacer y tratando que el viaje fuera lo mas corto posible al matar tiempo durmiendo, algo que el no ha podido hacer muy a menudo ahora, porque cada vez que cerraba sus ojos.

– _Lo siento Naruto… yo no te quiero… A mi me gusta…_

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, mirando su muñeca vio su reloj, en el cual también se podía observar una especie de brújula, las agujas del reloj marcaban las 14:34 P.M, quizás y dentro de una hora mas estarían llegando a la academia… Cerrando sus ojos trato de hacer lo que estaba haciendo el resto, dormir, aunque sabia que solo seria para aparentar y que el resto no lo moleste.

* * *

… **o0o…**

* * *

Mientras eso ocurria en la parte trasera del autobús, en la parte de adelante los profesores y el conductor veian con cierta intriga como las calles de la ciudad parecían estar completamente desiertas, no había ningún ruido, solo una rara atmosfera silenciosa, el autobús ya iba un poco mas lento debido a que estaban próximos a llegar a la academia, sin embargo esa extraña atmosfera estaba haciendo que un silencioso miedo los comenzara a afectar.

–Quizas todos se fueron de fiesta jajajajaja – En un intento por aligerar el ambiente Anko comento esto mientras reia forzosamente.

–Jajaja quizás tengas un poco de razón Anko, de verdad estar encerrados dos semanas en ese lugar no fue la mejor de tus ideas Kurenai – Dijo Asuma mientras sacaba un cigarrilo de su bolsillo y se lo ponía en la boca.

–Esto esta prohibido al ir en un autobús o cualquier vehiculo… ¡Y el viaje fue una buena experiencia para estos chicos que solo están acostumbrados a estar todo el dia con la columna encorvada mientras usan sus móviles! ¡Los celulares son cosas del diablo! – Exclamo Kurenai al momento que le quitaba a Asuma su cigarrillo y lo lanzaba por la ventana – Y no fumes tanto, no quiero tener que cuidar a una persona con cáncer de pulmón.

–Yo igual te amo Kurenai-chan – Respondio el profesor de historia, su prometida se preocupaba mucho… y eso le gustaba de ella.

–Como que yo solo estoy sobrando jajaja vayan a un hotel y solo háganlo como conejos jajajajaja.

–¡Anko!.

–Jajajajaja.

–Aunque no estaría mal Kurenai-chan.

–¡Tu cállate si quieres vivir!.

Mientras los profesores de historia y de deportes molestaban a una mas que roja Kurenai, el conductor del autobús solo miraba fijamente el camino concentrado para no chocar, esquivando hábilmente a unos cuantos transeúntes que se cruzaban en su camino.

– _¿Es que acaso todos estos tipos quieren morir?... Definitivamente tendre que decirle al director que arregle de una vez por todas las bocinas de los autobuses, mierda hay viene otro_ – Girando hábilmente el volante el conductor paso a tan solo centímetros lejos de arrollar a un extraño individuo que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro y movia sus manos de manera extraña.

Por suerte ya habían llegado a la academia.

* * *

… **o0o…**

* * *

– _Deja de ser tan miserable, ya es mitad de semestre y no has hecho nada mas que estar deprimiéndote y sintiendo lastima por ti mismo, eres patético, se un hombre maldición._

Mientras recordaba las palabras que le habían sido dichas esta mañana por su… amiga, compañera, realmente no estaba muy seguro de como clasificar esa chica que solo pasaba cada oportunidad que tenia en molestarlo y recordarle lo patético que es, Takashi Komuro, no era realmente feliz en estos momentos.

–…(suspiro)… Tal vez tengas razón… pero no puedo evitarlo, digo, yo debo ser el único al cual le pasan estas cosas – Murmuro mientras miraba hacia la entrada de la academia donde un autobús estaba ingresando – Asi que la clase de Sasuke ya volvió eh… La otra semana nos toca a nosotros, me pregunto a donde nos iran a llevar.

Se echo hacia atrás mientras veía como el autobús ingresaba al estacionamiento almenos unos seiscientos metros lejos de la entrada principal, mientras los que cerraban la puerta eran dos profesores acompañados de una profesora… Takashi miro un poco confundido como una persona estaba chocándose contra la reja, una y otra vez en un intento torpe por ingresar.

–… Esa persona… ¿Qué esta haciendo? – Preguntado a nadie en particular el chico de cabello negro, puso mas atención en la escena, esa persona definitivamente tenia algo raro, no estaba ebria, porque si bien sus movimientos y forma de caminar sugirian que había estado bebiendo demasiado, había algo mas que hacia que a Takashi se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.

Uno de los profesores se dirigio de manera molesta hasta donde estaba este sujeto que seguía golpeándose contra la reja, el brazo del profesor paso sin ninguna clase de cuidado a través de la reja y tomo al sujeto del cuello.

–¡Oye tu idiota! ¡Si estas ebrio ve a molestar a otro lado!.

–¡Por favor cálmese sensei!.

– **Ugggg haaa ugg.**

El tipo solo respondía con sonidos ahogados, como si hubiera perdido la capacidad para hablar o no fuera capaz de mover correctamente su lengua, sin embargo eso no les preocupo en lo mas mínimo a los presentes ni al mismo Takashi que estaba mirando desde la escalera de incendios de la academia, dado que en menos de un segundo y superando fácilmente la fuerza de agarre del profesor cuya constitución no era nada despreciable, aquel tipo se libero del agarre y en un acto completamente irracional para un ser humano cuerdo, aquel tipo sujeto el brazo que hasta hace unos cuantos segundos lo tenia retenido y… Le dio una gran mordida.

–¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!.

–¡Sensei!.

–¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!.

–¡Sueltalo tu maldito!.

Takashi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero era cierto, por alguna razón, ese sujeto acababa de arrancarle un gran pedazo de carne al profesor, incluso desde la distancia podía observar como un gran charco de sangre se había formado alrededor del profesor, mientras una profesora y aparentemente el conserje trataban de parar el sangrado, mientras el responsable seguía desde el otro lado de la reja, estirando sus brazos a traves de la misma tratando de conseguir mas, ya sea por el shock o la perdida de sangre el profesor cayo inconsciente.

–¿Q-que a-acaba de pasar?... – Takashi se afirmo en la baranda de las escaleras apretando fuertemente el tubo de metal, sin embargo no pudo seguir pensando.

–¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!.

Dado que algo nuevamente fuera de lógica pasaba delante de sus ojos, el profesor que estaba inconsciente, ahora estaba despierto y mordiendo fuertemente el cuello de la profesora, su sangre salpicaba hacia todos lados mientras el conserje solo estaba en shock al ver como el profesor comenzaba a tragar la carne recién arrancada directamente del cuello, la profesora callo con un sonido sordo al suelo y el otro seguía devorando su carne, Takashi salio corriendo en cuanto vio como ambos profesores se levantaban nuevamente incluso la que tenia esa horrible herida en su cuello, caminando lentamente hacia el conserje.

– _¡¿Qué esta pasando?! ¡¿Qué esta pasando?! ¡¿Qué esta pasando?! ¡¿Qué esta pasando?! ¡¿Qué esta pasando?! ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!¡¿Qué esta pasando?! ¡¿Qué esta pasando?! ¡¿Qué esta pasando?! ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!_ – Esa fue la única pregunta que pudo hacerse Takashi mientras corria por las escaleras en dirección a cierta clase, tratando de ignorar los gritos de agonía del conserje atrás suyo.

* * *

… **o0o…**

* * *

–Muy bien mocosos, ya hemos llegado!.

La exclamación de la profesora Anko, fue lo que hizo que Naruto volviera a abrir sus ojos mientras veía hacia la ventana, las grandes instalaciones de la academia, sin duda esta era una academia grande, acomodándose un poco en su asiento, espero a que sus compañeros comenzaran a bajar, no tenia el animo de lidiar con ellos ahora.

–Naruto – Una voz lo llamo, mirando hacia el costado vio a una chica.

Tiene el cabello largo de color rosa, ojos color verde jade y una amplia frente, usa el uniforme estándar de la academia femenino.

Naruto cerro sus ojos y trato de ignorarla.

–Naruto, no seas un niñito, tenemos que hablar de lo…

–Cállate, no sigas, no hay nada de que hablar Sakura… Ya no hay nada de que hablar – Respondio el rubio al momento que se levantaba y comenzaba a sacar sus cosas del compartimiento que se encontraba arriba en el bus, una mochila negra la cual era la suya y un bolso de color rojo.

–Toma Karin – Mientras ignoraba a Sakura, Naruto le tendio el bolso de color rojo a la chica que hasta ahora Sakura se daba cuenta que estaba parada atrás suyo, la cual tenia una mirada seria.

–Gracias… – Respondió vagamente la chica mientras miraba intensamente a la pelirosa.

–Oye Naruto!, no me ignores, no seas inmaduro! – Sakura volvió a reclamar mientras sujetaba el hombro de Naruto y sin mucha dificultad lo volvia hacia ella.

Naruto miro de reojo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que casi la mayoría de sus compañeros los estaban mirando, pudo distinguir los rostros de Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji y el de Sasuke.

–… Haruno… Suelta al rubio… – La pelirroja de lentes puso su mano en el hombro de Sakura al momento que lo comenzaba a apretar.

–No te metas en esto Karin – Apareciendo desde atrás de Karin, el chico mas popular de la academia y hijo de uno de los hombres mas poderosos del mundo, Uchiha Sasuke hacia acto de presencia, sujetando la muñeca de la pelirroja y apartándola bruscamente – Esto es algo que tenemos que hablar Naruto, Sakura y yo, tu no sabes nada.

Naruto arrugo la frente al ver como Sasuke trataba a la pelirroja.

–… _Oka-sama… Lo siento, pero romperé las reglas…_ – Las manos de Naruto lentamente se formaron en puños, los observadores vieron esto y no dijeron nada.

Sin embargo cuando Naruto estaba a punto levantar sus puños y comenzar una pelea…

–¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.

Fue que el momento fue cortado por un desgarrador grito, el cual provenía desde donde se encontraban los profesores.

–… Se parecía a la vos de Anko-sensei – Comento Chouji mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida, todos lo comenzaron a seguir, a excepción de Naruto y Sasuke que se seguían mirando fijamente.

–… Ya es suficiente… Naruto… Nos bajamos – Naruto miro como Lucy se había despertado y con su rostro neutro de siempre lo sujetaba de las manos y lo comenzaba a jalar hacia afuera.

Sin embargo cuando estaban bajando las pequeñas escaleras del auto bus se detuvieron bruscamente al ver como una pequeña redondela de estudiantes miraban fijamente hacia adelante… En sus rostros solo había incredulidad.

Confundido Naruto miro en la dirección que todos veian… Sus pupilas se encogieron ante lo que estaba delante de el, una gran cantidad de personas, que caminaba de forma errática y torpe, había aparecido de pronto, no pudo comprender porque no había escuchado nada, pero solo podía observar como el maestro Asuma, le arrancaba un gran pedazo de carne a la maestra Kurenai, en u acto completamente irracional, girando un poco la vista observo como un poco mas alejados de ellos, unos cuantos alumnos eran devorados por otros, en un acto caníbal el chofer del autobús se abalanzo sobre Kiba y mordio fuertemente su rostro.

–¡AAAAAAAAA!.

Todo parecio volverse lento para Naruto, podía observar en cámara lenta como mas de diez de… Esas cosas, venían hacia ellos, sus ojos giraron hacia el costado, Lucy estaba mirando en su dirección y no parecía comprender nada, mirando hacia el lado izquierdo vio como Karin estaba apunto de ser atacada por la espalda por la maestra de educación física… Anko, sus piernas fueron mas veloces que su cerebro.

–¡Karin! – Cuando grito el nombre de su compañera, en ese momento pareció si como todo volvió a la normaliad, dado que en menos de un segundo, había golpeado en el rostro a su maestra, la quijada de Anko se desprendio de su rostro, sangre salto lejos y la maestra caia a tierra, justo al momento que Naruto tomaba a Karin por la cintura y ante la incredulidad de todos, se la echaba al hombro como si el peso de la chica no significara nada.

–Lucy!.

Esa fue la única palabra que Naruto dijo, para que la rubia comprendiera de inmediato que hacer, dado que lanzo sus cosas lejos y comenzo a seguir a Naruto el cual ya había comenzado a correr, con dirección hacia dentro de la academia, mientras lo hacia comenzó a ver a sus alrededores, el cual solo era confusión y horror.

Humanos devorando a humanos, cuales bestias sin razón, solo buscando una forma de complacer a sus instintos mas primitivos, mirando hacia atrás vio como sus compañeros los habían seguido.

–A la sala del director! – Grito Naruto a sus compañeros mientras el seguía corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras con su mano derecha sujetaba a la pelirroja para que no se cayera de su hombro mientras con la izquierda la usaba cual martillo demoledor, reventando las cabezas de aquellos que se dirigían a el con intenciones hostiles, su piel parecía tan dura como el acero, dado que solo estaba manchada con sangre de las cabezas de los que había matado.

Sus compañeros nisiquiera respondieron, solo apresuraron el paso para no separarse del rubio, el que venia mas atrás era Sasuke, Sakura, ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata y Shino, Naruto cerro los ojos un momento al pensar en Kiba.

– _¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué eran ellos? ¿Por qué nos intentaron matar? ¿matar? ¡Yo mate!_ – Naruto se comenzó a hiperventilar mientras comenzaba a descender su velocidad.

– _¡Regla numero uno de la supervivencia! ¡Presta mucha atención Naruto, ya que quizás algún dia te sirva esto! ¡Haz lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir, si estas atrapado en un bosque y no tienes que comer, caza, mata a otros animales para vivir, en la supervivencia solo el mas apto vive, el resto muere!._

La fuerza en sus piernas regreso y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de determinación y dando un nuevo golpe hacia adelante, volvió a reventar una cabeza de una estudiante, la cual estaba a punto de morderlo, además de que era el ultimo obstáculo entre ellos y la oficina del director, el lugar que al parecer de Naruto era el lugar mas seguro, dado que solo hay una puerta, entrada y salida, además de que tiene pestillo… girando el pomo, se alivio al ver que esta estaba sin pestillo, esperando a que sus compañeros ingresaran, al segundo siguiente la cerro fuertemente, siendo el ultimo en ingresar Sasuke, el cual dos de esas criaturas estaban a punto de alcanzar.

 _Pow! Pow!_

Dos golpes sordos resonaron en la puerta, Naruto le puso pestillo y se dejo caer al suelo, mientras dejaba a su lado a la pelirroja, la cual por estar tan cerca de Naruto cuando este estaba golpeando, le había saltado una gran cantidad de sangre, Karin temblaba visiblemente, no dijo nada cuando Naruto la dejo en el suelo, y solo pudo abrazar sus rodillas y esconder su rostro entre ellas.

–¿Qué esta pasando? – Fue lo mas inteligente que Shikamaru pudo preguntar.

–No lo se… – Respondio Naruto, negando con la cabeza.

–¿Q-que haremos? – Pregunto Hinata.

–…. – Naruto ni siquiera respondio… Solo observaba su puño izquierdo fijamente, el cual no tenia ningún rasguño, solo estaba manchado de sangre.

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio dentro de la oficina del director, mientras los diez chicos solo se miraban entre ellos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin capitulo 1: Tras dos semanas.

Siguiente capitulo – Capitulo 2: El líder – Acto 1: La Academia de los muertos.

* * *

– Y eso seria todo colegas, nos estaremos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo, que no se cuando lo suba pero espero que no me demore mucho, además de que tengo que subir algún capitulo de mi otra historia, y aprovecho el momento de hacerles una invitación a leerla. Cualquier sugerencia por review es bienvenida.

Atte: Rey96.


	3. Chapter 3

— Hola a todos, soy el Rey96 y vengo con otra actualización de esta historia, realmente me agrada que les este gustando dado que cuando la subí no tenia muchas esperanzas en ella, pero me alegra haberme equivocado jajaja ahora pasare a contestar sus review y de hay a la historia jsjsjs. El capitulo de hoy es de Cinco mil palabras, dos mil mas que el anterior.

 **Review:**

 **Ajintaker** : Okey... Te saludare y me ire lentamente...

 **loko89772** : Sera algo así compañero, el tiene todo en cuanto a habilidad y... Demás cosas, pero hay que ser realistas el todavía no tiene la mentalidad de uno, esperó combiar eso con el tiempo wujajaja.

 **gonza** : Aquí la continuación amigo.

 **REGIS MARK 5:** jajaja gracias por la recomendación amigo, me vi la película y tiene cosas que vale la pena agregar, sobre todo cuando ven en cámara lenta al estilo matrix jajajaja.

 **Daniel Ricardo Ortega S** : Jajaja gracias por el apoyo amigo, aquí la continuación jejeje.

 **el nuevo** : Eso daño por echó, aunque tomara un par de capítulos mas el cambiar un poco la mentalidad del rubio jekekekee pero no sera un imposible.

 **uzumakidragneel559** : Espero no decepcionar con este capitulo amigo jsjsjsjsjsjs.

 **aprox** : Lo del harem planeo solo uno para el personaje que puse de principal, Takashi y su grupo recibirán un cambio drástico en la historia hoy sabrás porque, en algún momento planeo que el grupo de Naruto y Takashi sean uno solo pero eso sera mas adelante jejeje.

 **Karla Mizuki** : Jejeje me gusta que te agrade la historia, reconozoc que al principio no tenia muchas espectativas para la historia, me agrada haberme equivocado, Kushina saldrá mas adelante... Aunque el como esta no puedo decirte nada jsjsjs, Kakashi también aparecerá pero yo creo que en el segundo Acto al igual que Gai... Es lo único que puedo decir, Lee, Neji y Tenten no tengo idea de que hacer con ellos si alguien pudiera darme alguna idea estaré agradecido.

* * *

 **Renuncia** **de Derechos:** Ninguna de las dos series mencionadas aquí me pertenecen, yo solo hago esto como pasatiempo.

* * *

Acto 1: La academia de los muertos—Capitulo 2: El líder.

* * *

 _Pow! Pow! Pow!_

— **Uaggggg higggg.**

Aquel silencio que reinaba en aquel cuarto que usaba el director de la academia solo era roto por los constantes golpes que resonaban contra la puerta, además de los gemidos lastimeros de aquel ser irreal que hace tan solo unas cuantas horas era un humano común y corriente, sus ojos blancos sin vida no parecían mirar nada, una especie de mucosa estaba sobre ellos, quizas la criatura era ciega, su piel se había vuelto de un color oscuro-palido, sus uñas eran negras y parecían podridas, si mirabas alrededor podrías observar como mas de treinta de esas cosas que alguna vez correspondieron a estudiantes y profesores de esta academia, ahora se hayaban afuera de la oficina del director, dando tumbos de un lado hacia otro sin razón aparente, todo esto era observado por un ojo de color azul que se veía a través de un agujero que tenia la puerta, el ojo se aparto de la mirilla.

— ¿Ya se fueron?.

— No, ahora hay mas de esas cosas, al parecer fueron atraídos por los golpes que esta dando Kib-... El que nos venia siguiendo.

Naruto trago saliva mientras apartaba la mirada de Shino, Aburame Shino era un chico muy callado y serio, así es como lo describirían muchos, pero Naruto sabia que no era un mal sujeto, una vez le fue a dejar su tarea a su casa.

— _Me pregunto si Oka-sama se encontrara bien... Aunque pudo haberse escondido en los pisos subterráneos..._ — Al pensar en su hogar inevitablemente sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia su pelirroja madre, Naruto solo esperaba que ella estuviera bien.

Nuevamente el silencio volvió a reinar entre los presentes, Naruto aprovechó el momento y comenzó a ver quienes mas se habían salvado hasta el momento... Ino Yamanaka, es una rubia de ojos verdes, usa el uniforme femenino de la academia con la diferencia que lleva un gran cinturón un poco caído en su cadera, el cinturón es de color morado, con una apariencia normal para una chica de su edad, es una chica algo superficial y que sólo se deja llevar por las apariencias y lo que dice la gente.

La siguiente fue Hyuga Hinata, al mirar en su dirección Naruto se dio cuenta que la muchacha lo estaba mirando dado que sus miradas chocaron un instante, Hinata es una chica que tiene el cabello de color azul oscuro, ojos de color blanco, lo mas destacable serian los grandes pechos que ella posee y que trata de ocultar al usar un grueso abrigo café con pelos blancos en las mangas y en el gorro, siendo eso lo único diferente en su uniforme, es una chica muy insegura de si misma y tímida.

La siguiente fue Sakura, Haruno Sakura, una chica de cabello color rosa y ojos verdes, algo baja para su edad, pechos pequeños y cintura estrecha, Naruto apartó su mirada rápidamente de ella.

Lucy y Karin se encontraban a su lado, Karin todavía se encontraba temblando con su rostro entre sus rodillas, definitivamente ella la había pasado mal, Lucy en cambio seguía igual que siempre, ojos rojos sin ningún tipo de emoción que expresar, pechos copa C y cintura estrecha, ella miraba fijamente hacia la silla del director... Naruto entre cerro sus ojos al notar que la silla estaba de espaldas hacia ellos, no pudiendo ver si había alguien en ella o no.

Los siguientes eran Uchiha Sasuke y Shikamaru Nara.

Una vez que Naruto dejo de analizar a sus compañeros, fue en ese momento que los golpes a la puerta se detuvieron y solo los leves gruñidos de esas cosas, eran audibles, si se mantenían en silencio quizás y se aburrirán y se irán.

— ¡¿Que esta pasando aquí?! ¡Shikamaru explicármelo! ¡Todos se han vuelto locos, los profesores se estaban comiendo a los estudiantes! ¡Que esta pasando! ¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?! ¡QUIERO A MI OTO-SANNN!.

Pero todos esos pensamientos del rubio se fueron al escusado, cuando la rubia Yamanaka comenzó a gritar histericamente mientras daba vueltas por la pequeña oficina, tirándose el pelo y llorando, todo parecía indicar que era una pataleta.

 _Pow! Pow!._

Los golpes en la puerta volvieron a sonar con mas fuerza, todos voltearon a ver a la rubia con una mirada mas que enojada, los golpes en la puerta se comenzaron a hacer mas fuertes.

Fue en ese momento que Karin se levanto y tomando a la Yamanaka por los hombros, la miro directamente a nos ojos y levanto su mano derecha, la cual estaba convertida en un puño.

 _¡Paaaaf!_

Los ojos de todos se abrieron con asombro al ver como un gran derechazo enviaba directamente al suelo a la histérica Yamanaka, mientras el puño cerrado de Karin temblaba levemente, Ino se toco su mejilla mientras veía con miedo a la chica de lentes.

— ¡Callate mierda! — Grito Karin con enojo al momento que levantaba del suelo a la chica al tomarla del cuello de la camisa de esta — ¡No te das cuenta que todo tu alboroto hizo que esas cosas volvieran a empujar la puerta! ¡¿Tienes miedo?! Pues todos tenemos miedo, pero nos lo hemos aguantado, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que esas cosas al parecer son ciegos, si nos mantenemos en silencio... Quizás... Quizás... ¡No se que mas decir maldición, yo también estoy asustada!.

Karin soltó a Ino dejándola caer, pequeñas lágrimas se habían formado en los ojos de la pelirroja, las cuales lentamente comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, Karin volvió a sentarse y esconder su rostro entre sus piernas.

Todo volvió a ser silencio, solo interrumpido por los sollozos de la rubia y los golpes a la puerta.

— ... ¿Que es lo que harán?.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron con espanto al escuchar esa voz que no correspondía a ninguno de ellos, era una voz madura y gruesa, probablemente de un hombre, las miradas de todos se dirigieron rápidamente a la silla del director la cual estaba mirando hacia la ventana.

— ¿Q-quien es? — Pregunto Chouji mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia la silla, sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

— ¡No te acerques mas Chouji! — Naruto exclamo al momento que se levantaba y detenía el avance del chico con huesos anchos.

Todos se alejaron rápidamente de hay y se pusieron en posición defensiva, Sasuke tomo un escobillón que se encontraba cerca usándolo como espada, no por nada era uno de los mejores en el club de Kendo, Sakura se allego rápidamente al pelinegro.

— Jajajajaja Sabia decisión joven Uzumaki — Dijo la voz proveniente de la silla, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al reconocer la voz, aunque un poco cansada se podía notar que era de alguien viejo.

— ... Viejo director... ¿Eres tu? — Pregunto Naruto mientras se acercaba hacia la silla, sin embargo sus pasos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Lucy tomo su mano, evitando que avanzara.

— ... No lo hagas Naruto... El... Ya no... — Lucy movió la cabeza negando mientras miraba fijamente la silla, todos comprendieron que quería decir la chica.

Moviendo un poco la cámara, se podía observar como sentado en la silla se encontraba un hombre de al menos unos cincuenta años de edad, de cabello blanco y una pequeña barba en su mentón, sus ojos tenían ojeras y una especie de secreción mucosa comenzaba a cubrirlos, sus manos temblorosas tomaron una pipa la cual encendió y comenzó a fumar de ella, en la altura de su hombro se podía observar una gran herida de la cual sangre salia rápidamente, a sus pies se encontraba una joven mujer de al menos unos veinticinco años de edad, de cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo y uniforme de secretaria, en su cabeza una perforación de la cual salia un poco de sangre, el director miro su mano izquierda la cual tenia una pistola semiautomática de 9mm de color negra, la cual había usado para matar a su secretaria.

— ... Si, soy yo joven Uzumaki, aunque en estos momentos no es buena idea acercarse a mi... — Dijo el director mientras le daba una jalada a su pipa, ya no le importaba las reglas de la academia, pues el mundo se había vuelto loco, no le importaría a mucha gente que el estuviera fumando en una academia.

— Director... ¿Que esta pasando? — El que pregunto fue Shikamaru, el cual quería obtener lo que todos deseaban... Respuestas.

Una nube de humo salio por sobre la silla.

— ... No tengo idea... — Fue lo que respondió de la forma mas tranquila que pudo.

Shikamaru chasqueo la lengua con irritación, ni síquiera el director el cual se suponía debía de ser el que estuviera mas informado de la académia, tampoco sabia absolutamente nada, esto era molesto, mientras pensaba esto el director volvió a hablar.

— Solo se que hace unas cuantas horas... Unos chicos aparecieron con unos extraños síntomas, movimiento errático y incapacidad para hablar, pensando que se trataban de algunos estudiantes ebrios... Envíe a Kim, para que se encargará de la situación, cuando volvió dijo que los estudiantes la habían atacado... Una pequeña mordida en su mano fue lo que me enseño, momentos despues, ni siquiera media hora desde que había sido mordida, ella comenzó a actuar extraño... Intento matarme... Me arranco un poco de carne de mi hombro... — Los ojos de todos se abrieron ante esa información, de forma inconsciente dieron un paso hacia atrás — ... Por lo que he podido observar a través de esta ventana, una vez que eres mordido, esta... Enfermedad le toma solo minutos o segundos, dependiendo de la persona, en matarte, pero lo mas aterrador es que una vez esta enfermedad te mata... A los instantes después te devuelve a la vida... Aunque por lo que he visto y ustedes igual, los que vuelven, solo tienen el deseo de comer... Un hambre insaciable atormenta al afectado... Una hambre que solo puede ser saciada con carne humana, la única manera de poder "detenerlos" es destruyendo sus cabezas... Jajaja es gracioso que algo que haya visto en una película sea cierto, después de todo lo comprobé con Kim-chan...

[Recomendación: Escuchar Ost "Akatsuki" de Naruto Shippuden]

Ante las palabras del anciano, todos bajaron sus miradas al hacerlo fueron capaces de ver a la secretaria del direcor, con un profundo hoyo en su cabeza, el cual la atravesaba de lado a lado, un gran charco de sangre se podía observar a su alrededor.

— L-la... ¡Mato! ¡La mato! ¡La mato! ¡La mato! ¡La mato! — Sakura grito histericamente mientras se abrazaba a Sasuke, tratando de no ver el cuerpo sin vida de la joven secretaria.

Por el costado derecho de la silla se asomo la mano del anciano, en la cual los estudiantes pudieron ver el arma de nueve milímetros, sus ojos se dilataron cuando el anciano volvió a hablar.

— ... No me queda... ¡Cof! ¡cof!... Mucho tiempo... Joven Uzumaki... Quiero pedirte un favor — Ante las palabras dichas no les costo mucho deducir cuales serian las siguientes.

Karin miro con preocupación como Naruto observaba fijamente la mano que sostenía el arma, los pies de Naruto comenzaron a moverse.

— N-no... Estarás... Hablando enserio ¿verdad anciano? — Pregunto Karin con incredulidad, el que alguien quiera matarse es algo... Pero que le pida a otro que lo mate, eso es algo enfermo.

— ... Jajajajaja siempre pensé que usted era mas fuerte señorita Karin... Pero en verdad no quiero ser uno de ellos, quiero seguir siendo Sarutobi Hiruzen, director de esta escuela hasta la muerte, vamos Naruto demuestrame que en mi academia no hay cobardes... — Un nuevo ataque de tos ataco a Hiruzen, justo en el momento que Naruto tomaba el arma que se encontraba en sus manos.

Ante la atenta mirada de todos Naruto comenzó a revisar el arma, viendo cuantas balas había en el cargador y verificando que estuviera en óptimas condiciones, después de todo un arma de estas no le era indiferente.

— _Pistola de 9 mm semiautomática estadounidense, mira telescopica, cargador de_ trece _balas, solo doce en el... La número trece debe de estar en el cráneo de la señorita Kim... Con esto quizás podamos salir... —_ La punta del cañón de la pistola se dirigió hasta la cabeza de Sarutobi, todos miraban con ojos mas que impactados que Naruto le estaba apuntando a una persona sin siquiera temblar o sudar, el hacia parecer que esto era algo común para el.

— _Recuerda las reglas Naruto... Nunca usar lo que has aprendido para lastimar a civiles._

Las palabras y enseñanzas de su madre Uzumaki Kushina resonaron con fuerza en su mente, su mano comenzó a temblar levemente, mientras recordaba como su madre le había enseñado todo lo que ella sabia sobre armas, desde escopetas hasta rifles francotiradores, mientras Naruto tenia el dedo en el gatillo el director Sarutobi comenzó a escupir una gran cantidad de sangre.

— Naruto... Hazlo — Sasuke que había estado observando todo en silencio hasta el momento, no se contuvo mas al ver que Naruto se había pasmado de alguna forma, no podía culparlo después de todo Naruto era un chico común y corriente al igual que ellos, no era una especie de súper soldado que fue entrenado desde que tiene uso de razón en el uso de las armas.

— ... — Naruto no hacia nada, solo seguía apuntando con la pistola a la cabeza de Hiruzen, antes había podido matar a esos seres porque el sabia que ya estaban muertos, por lo cual matar algo que ya estaba muerto no rompía ninguna de las reglas que le fueron dichas por su madre... Pero esto era diferente, el director aun estaba con vida, aunque estuviera sufriendo eso... El seguía vivo.

El cuerpo de Sarutobi seguía convulsionando y la sangre no paraba de salir de su boca, esto ya no le estaba dando miedo a los chicos y chicas... No, el estado de Sarutobi les estaba dando lastima, silenciosamente comenzaron a desear que Naruto apretara el gatillo del arma y acabara de una vez con el sufrimiento del director.

Pero Naruto seguía hay sin hacer nada, Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior al momento que no aguanto mas de observar como el anciano se retorcía en su miseria.

— ¡Supongo que ya no importa! — Grito el pelinegro al momento que le quitaba el arma de las manos al Uzumaki, antes había disparado pistolas de pintura, supuso que esto no seria distinto.

— ¡Espera Sasuke el todavía esta-!.

 _¡BAAM!._

Naruto no alcanzo a terminar su oración antes de que el Uchiha apretara con fuerza el gatillo, la pistola de nueve milímetros Bramo con furia y su feroz proyectil atravesó fácilmente el cráneo del anciano, manchando las paredes de sangre, en el rostro de Hiruzen solo se podía ver una sonrisa solemne y tranquila.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

Takashi seguía corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta como había bajado las escaleras tan rápido, no, en su mente aun se repetía la escena que hace tan solo unos segúndos atrás pudo observar desde las escaleras de incendio, el como los profesores se asesinaban entre ellos, en la mente de Takashi solo había un pensamiento.

— _... Rei_ — Y ese era llegar lo mas pronto posible a un salón de clases en especifico, chocando en el camino contra algunos estudiantes, Takashi seguía su veloz carrera, solo faltaba doblar en la esquina de este corredor y ya habría llegado a la clase de su amiga de la infancia... Rei.

Sonrió sin saberlo al ver la puerta de madera del salón de Rei, sin siquiera tocar entro al salón.

 _¡Paf!._

Todos los estudiantes además del profesor se espantaron cuando la puerta del salón fue abierta bruscamente, por la cual un chico de cabello negro entro apresuradamente, el vestía el clásico uniforme de la academia, una chaqueta negra con pantalones negros, demostrando que era alumno de este lugar, algunos lo reconocieron como Takashi Komuro del segundo A, un año por encima de ellos, que era de la clase de primero.

El miraba en todas direcciones, buscando a alguien, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una chica en particular, tenia los ojos color café claro, cabello del mismo color del cual sobresalían dos mechones que asemejaban a antenas, ella vestía el clásico uniforme femenino de la academia.

— Señor le molestaría decirme ¿que esta haciendo? — Preguntó el profesor un tanto irritado, mientras dejaba la tiza que había estado usando para escribir en el pizarron, en la mesa.

Ignorando los comentarios y al profesor Takashi se acercó rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba Rei.

— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! — Sin ninguna clase de delicadeza o explicación de su parte, Takashi tomo bruscamente a Rei de su brazo, levantándola fácilmente de su asiento.

— ¡T-Takashi idiota! ¡¿Que estas haciendo?! — Pregunto la joven que no entendía que le estaba pasando al chico.

— ¡No hay tiempo para explicar debemos salir de aquí! — Grito con desesperación el chico al momento que por su mente pasaban los recuerdos de los gritos del concerje.

— ¡No yo no iré a ningún lado! — Se negó la chica al momento que gritaba y se sacudía para quitarse de encima el agarre del chico.

 _¡Paaaf!_

Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron de la impresión al ver como la cara de Rei se echaba hacia el lado al momento que Komuro le daba una fuerte cachetada, nuevamente el chico comenzó a tratar de llevársela de hay, sin embargo se detuvo al sentir como una mano se posaba en su hombro, la cual le ejerció cierta presión.

— ... Takashi ¿que estas haciendo? — La voz pertenecía a un chico de la misma edad de Takashi, de cabello plateado y ojos color ámbar, su rostro estaba serio y miraba de forma penetrante a Takashi.

— ... Hisashi — Murmuro Takashi levemente sorprendido, pero su sorpresa se fue casi de inmediato al ver como la chica se liberaba de su agarre y corría a los brazos del identificado como Hisashi, mordiéndose la mejilla ante eso Takashi decidió hablar — ... Debemos salir de aquí Hisashi... En la entrada de la academia vi como un tipo mato a un profesor... A los segundos ese profesor comenzó a matar a los que lo habían acompañado.

Susurrando para que nadie mas lo oyera Takashi contó lo que había visto, los ojos de Hisashi y Rei se abrieron un par de segundos ante la información, Hisashi sabia que Takashi no mentía, dado que no ganaría nada con algo como eso, además que... Lo supo al ver como las manos del pelinegro temblaban levemente.

— Debemos salir de aquí — Dijo Hisashi mientras tomaba una de las manos de la castaña.

— ¿Hisashi? — Murmuró confundida Rei mirando a los ojos de su novio.

— Vamos rápido — Secundo Takashi al momento que corriendo salia del salón con Rei y Hisashi atrás suyo.

Justo cuando ellos salían del salon de clases y ignoraban los reclamos del profesor, una voz se escucho por los parlantes que estaban repartidos por toda la academia, aunque solo dentro de la misma, mientras que en el estacionamiento de los buses no habían y no se escucharía nada si alguien hablara por ellos, estos parlantes se encontraban en la oficina del director.

La voz del director se dejo escuchar por los parlantes.

— _"Atención a todos los alumnos y profesores de la academia, un grave incidente a ocurrido en la sala de la enfermería, por lo que se les pide a todos los que estén en el establecimiento que abandonen las dependencias de la academia de forma ordenada de acuerdo a las instrucciones de sus profesore-..._

A mitad del discurso del director una serie de ruidos correspondientes a forcejeos se pudo escuchar por todo el lugar, un sonido de cosas removiéndose y la voz del director que se encontraba agitada.

— " _ **aaaargggg"**_

— " _¡¿Que esta haciendo señorita Kim?!... ¡No! ¡Suelteme! ¡arggggg!... Maldición"._

 _¡Baam!_

El sonido de un arma siendo disparada fue lo ultimo que se escuchó por los parlantes, antes de que todo volviera a un absoluto silencio, la academia entera se había quedado pasmada ante las imágenes que se les venían a la mente... Cuando un humano esta presente ante algo desconocido, solo reacciona de una manera.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dejándose llevar por sus instintos mas primarios de supervivencia, los estudiantes comenzaron a correr fuera de las aulas de clases, empujándose y pateandose, algunos quedaban aplastados debajo de la multitud mientras que otros eran empujados por las escaleras por la enloquecida multitud.

— ¡Vamos debemos de ir al observatorio, en el camino conseguiremos algo que podamos usar para defendernos, si lo que tu dices es cierto Takashi los necesitaremos para defendernos! — Dijo Hisashi al momento que comenzaba a correr.

— ¿No iremos con todos los demás? — Pregunto Takashi que se había quedado algo pasmado.

Hisashi negó.

— No, ahora los estudiantes solo nos retrasarían además de que por acá llegaremos al observatorio y pasaremos al lado de la bodega donde guardan las cosas de deportes... Los bates serán buenas armas — Sin nada mas que decir Hisashi volvio a correr.

— Hay que hacerle caso a Hisashi... El siempre tiene la razón — Apoyando al chico Rei también comenzó a correr.

Viendo como sus dos compañeros se alejaban Hisashi no tuvo mas opción que seguirlos.

Despues de llegar fácilmente hasta la bodega donde guardaban los materiales de deportes, el trio de estudiantes se encamino rápidamente hacia el observatorio, siguiendo las ordenes de Hisashi, quien tenia planeado quedarse hay hasta que llegara la ayuda, sin embargo intentando contactar con el padre de Rei quien era el jefe de policías de la ciudad, solo se decepcionaron al escuchar el mensaje que no había red, sin mas que decir siguieron avanzando hasta el observatorio, por fortuna no habían visto a ningún ser extraño hasta el momento, una vez en el techo de la academia... Takashi pudo observar con incredulidad el panorama de toda la ciudad.

— Esto... No puede ser... — Teniendo una gran vista panorámica de como grandes cantidades de humo salían de toda la ciudad, gritos y chillidos se podían escuchar, el tronar de armas de fuego retumbaban en la lejanía, sin duda esto era mucho peor, dado que no sólo en la academia estaba sucediendo esto... Si no que en toda la ciudad.

— **Aaaaaa jfmmmmfff.**

Por estar mirando hacia sus alrededores el pelinegro no fue capaz de ver como uno... De ellos, se dirigía rápidamente por su espalda, sus manos se estiraban y de su boca caía saliva, sus ojos se encontraban blancos y con una especie de mucosa formándose alrededor.

— ¡Cuidado Takashi! — Solo el grito de Hisashi le dio el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar y voltear hacia atrás, para ver al antiguo profesor de ingles dirigirse torpemente hacia el.

Takashi no supo que hacer además de echarse hacia atrás y comenzar a correr por las escaleras que daban al observatorio de la academia, con esa criatura atrás de el, no supieron cuando pero muchos mas enfermos aparecieron, incluso uno apareció delante de ellos, el cual se lanzo sobre Rei, un palo de escobillón fue lo único que se interpuso entre la castaña y nos dientes de la criatura.

— ¡Kyaaaaaaa! — Grito Rei tratando de mantenerlo al margen, pero le era muy difícil.

— ¡Sueltala tu maldito! — Aplicándole una llave de artes marciales, Hisashi lo tomo por el cuello y lo alejo de la chica.

— ¡¿Hisashi estas bien?! — Pregunto el pelinegro mientras se acercaba al mencionado.

Hisashi sonrió con algo de superioridad.

— No te preocupes, a pesar de mi apariencia soy cinturón negro en artes marciales por lo cual no podrá vencerme en fuerza.

Quizás en otro momento, tiempo y lugar, el ser se habria dado la vuelta de forma anormal y habría mordido al mencionado, llevando a Takashi a una serie de situaciones y decisiones muy difíciles... Sin embargo esto no ocurrió aquí, dado que el cráneo del sujeto, fue atravesado de lado a lado por una temblorosa Rei.

— ¡Aaaaaaa!.

Los dos chicos abrieron sus ojos mas que impactados al ver eso, la castaña rápidamente se dirigió al muchacho y comenzó a llorar en su pecho, Hisashi todavía estaba pasmado viendo como el sujeto caía por las escaleras con la vara atravesando su cráneo, la voz de Takashi lo saco de su aturdimiento.

— ¡Vamos muevanse, aprovechemos que no hay nadie aquí! — Mediante el grito del pelinegro fue que el cerebro de Hisashi pareció reaccionar, tomando la mano de la chica se apresuro a subir las escaleras.

Usando lo que pudieron encontrar a sus alrededores se apresuraron a formar una barricada, amarrándola con trapos y cintas adhesivas que encontraron en una caja de herramientas, los tres se sentaron a observar el cielo.

— ¿Que haremos ahora? — Pregunto Rei.

— ... — Takashi se mantuvo en silencio, después de todo esta no fue su idea y esperaba que Hisashi tuviera alguna idea mas después de haber llegado hasta aquí.

— ... Solo debemos esperar por ayuda — Los ojos de Takashi se abrieron sorprendido ante las palabras de Hisashi — Primero debemos de hacer una fogata, para que vean nuestra posición y haremos turnos para poder dormir en la noche si es necesario.

— ¿Tu idea es solo quedarnos aquí Hisashi? — Pregunto Takashi mientras se levantada de golpe.

Hisashi miro a Takashi con molestia, Rei escuchaba todo en silencio, acurrucada al lado del de cabello platino.

— ¿Tienes una mejor idea Takashi?... No sugeriras que bajemos hay ¿cierto?... — Hisashi miro hacia abajo, donde se podía ver como los estudiantes huían despavoridos hacia la salida, solo para quedar atrapados entre un montón de esas cosas.

Takashi no dijo nada al momento que negaba con la cabeza, apartándose un poco de los dos... Sus ojos miraron hacia la ciudad.

— _... ¿Quien podría venir a ayudarnos en esta situación?_ — Se pregunto a si mismo mientras seguía oyendo los gritos y resonar de las armas en la lejanía.

* * *

 **...o0o...**

* * *

Regresando a la oficina del director Sarutobi Hiruzen, se podía observar como la silla del mencionado ahora se encontraba mirando hacia la pared además que el rostro de la antigua secretaria se encontraba ahora con una toalla blanca, la cual lentamente se iba tiñiendo de rojo.

— ... El todavía se encontraba vivo... ¡¿Por que lo hiciste Sasuke?! — Grito Naruto apretando sus manos fuertemente, sus ojos inyectados con rabia miraban al uchiha el cual revisaba los cajones del escritorio del difunto director.

— Callate Naruto... Era lo correcto — Fue la respuesta seca del pelinegro que saco de el escritorio una caja con municiones de la pistola — ... Y pensar que ese viejo desgraciado tenia un arma en su oficina.

— ¡Tu maldito! — Naruto comenzó a avanzar hacia Sasuke, todos se alarmaron al ver como Naruto tomaba del cuello de su uniforme al Uchiha — ¡No hables así de el!.

— ¡Calmate Naruto! — Grito Karin con preocupación mientras veía a los dos chicos.

Naruto veía fijamente a los ojos al pelinegro, quería romperle la cara, no tenia porque hablar así del viejo director, tenia que hacerlo respetar aunque fuera a golpes, cuando estaba levantando su mano para darle un puñetazo al pelinegro.

— Yo no haría eso si fuera tu... Respeta al hombre con el arma — Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron con terror al ver como Sasuke ponía el cañón de la pistola justo en medio de las cejas de Naruto.

— ¡Sasuke-kun no lo hagas! — Chillo Sakura mientras abrazaba por la espalda al pelinegro — ¡Naruto idiota tu suelta a Sasuke-kun!.

Todos sudaban profundamente al ver como se estaban desenvolviendo las cosas, se espantaron todavía mas al ver como una delgada hoja de metal se ponía en el cuello del Uchiha.

— Uchiha Sasuke... Deja de apuntar tu arma a Naruto o me veré en la obligación de degollarte — La que dijo eso fue Lucy, la cual mantenía su rostro sin emociones mientras sostenía una especie de cuchillo de caza de almons treinta centímetros de largo.

Las cosas solo se complicaron todavía mas.

— Muy bien todos debemos de calmarnos, Naruto suelta a Sasuke, y tu Uchiha deja de apuntar a la cabeza de Naruto, Lucy siempre supe que eras una chica problemática, andar trayendo semejante cuchillo — Comentó Shikamaru mientras veía seriamente a sus compañeros, su rostro normalmente aburrido se había vuelto serio — Si nos peleamos y matamos entre nosotros en este lugar no seremos capaces de sobrevivir a lo que hay afuera.

Ante las palabras de Shikamaru Naruto solo chasqueo la lengua al momento que soltaba al Uchiha, Sasuke solo desvío la mirada al momento que dejaba de apuntar a la cabeza del Uzumaki, Lucy hizo lo mismo con su cuchillo, el cual guardo en un compartimiento que estaba en su pierna derecha o mas específicamente su muslo por debajo de su falda, viendo como las cosas se habían calmado Shikamaru solo soltó el suspiro que tenia guardado.

— ... Aunque me cueste admitirlo, Nara, tiene razón, si queremos salir de aquí con vida debemos de estar unidos, pero no podremos lograrlo si no existe cierto orden... Necesitamos un líder... Por eso digo que realicemos una votación para ver quien es el líder... Yo me propongo a mi como líder, que levanten sus manos quienes me aprueban... Aunque no creo que sea necesario dado que no hay nadie mas dispuesto a ser líder — Dijo Sasuke mientras sonreía arrogantemente, la pistola se paseaba de una de sus manos hacia la otra.

— ... Yo voto por Naruto — Todos voltearon en dirección de Karin quien tenia su mano eleveba y miraba a Naruto el cual también lucia sorprendido.

— P-pero que dices Kar-.

— Yo también voto por Naruto — Antes de que el rubio pudiera terminar de hablar la voz de Lucy se antepuso a la suya.

— Y-yo también voto por Naruto... Ya que el nos trajo a salvo hasta aquí — Dijo de manera baja y tímida la Hyuga, mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

— ... Si, sabia decision encerrarnos en esta oficina — Comentó con sarcasmo Sasuke — Vamos que voten los que faltan.

— Yo voto por ti Sasuke-kun — Sakura.

— ... Es cierto que Naruto nos trajo hasta aquí... Pero ahora estamos encerrados y no sabemos que hacer... Voy a votar por Sasuke — Dijo Shino mientras se ajustaba sus lentes oscuros.

— Creó que lo que necesitamos es a alguien fuerte... Sasuke es el líder del equipo de boxeo y atletismo... Así que... Lo siento Naruto pero mi voto es para Sasuke — Dijo Chouji mientras miraba hacia otro lado, evitando hacer contacto visual con el nombrado.

— Sasuke parece que sabe usar esa pistola... Mi voto es para ti Sasuke — Dijo Shikamaru, dudando de que alguien mas supiera usar de esas armas.

— Yo voto por Sasuke... — Fue lo único que dijo Ino mientras se acercaba al pelinegro y lo abrazaba.

Sasuke sonrió con superioridad, Naruto se mordio la lengua al ver la sonrisa un poco burlona que le dio el pelinegro.

— Lo siento Naruto — Se disculpo Karin mientras agachaba la cabeza, lo mismo pasaba con Hinata... Lucy seguía siendo Lucy.

Naruto acaricio la cabeza Karin y se sentó a su lado.

— No importa Karin... Lamento ser tan poco confiable — Dijo Naruto mientras miraba el cuerpo del director.

— Muy bien desde ahora yo soy el líder — Dijo Sasuke al momento que metía un cargador de balas a la pistola.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin Capitulo 2: El Líder.

Siguiente: Capitulo 3: Hora de conseguir armas—Acto 1: La academia de los muertos.

* * *

— Y con eso se acaba el capitulo de hoy amigos jajajaja esperó les haya gustado, recuerden que cualquier idea es bien recibida mediante review, sin mas que decir me despido.

Atte: Rey96.


End file.
